


Snow; shivering

by xouend



Series: Elements [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Snow, Sorta Fluffy, look my first non straight couple fic!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're freezing your ass off.</p><p>But when you see how goofy he looks, warmth starts to pool in your chest.<br/>_<br/>DirkJake oneshot! In the element of snow. Includes one (1) short scene of nose /booping/ and one (1) kiss. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow; shivering

Describing it in one word?

Cold.

In two words?

Fucking cold.

In any amount of words?

So fucking cold that you're freezing your ass off.

But when you see how goofy he looks, warmth starts to pool in your chest.

''Jake, you're going to get hypothermia.'' You sigh, staring at you raven haired boyfriend from the porch.

''Nu-uh!'' He laughs. Although it is dark, you can still see the gleam in his forest green eyes, shielded behind his dorky glasses. 

''Seriously, Jake.''

''Come and get me, then!'' He yells, his face brightens up and he gets up from the snow angel he was making. For the love of god, he was wearing shorts with a thick sweater. This boy has got some guts to come out in the snow like this. 

''A'ight you asked for it.'' You smirk as he runs off. Grabbing a fluffy towel, you run off after him. It's really cold and you are ever so grateful for the huge ass coats Rose knitted for you.

You spot English running around the corner. He's rather awful at running, so you catch up to him in no time. Breath hitched and pointy shades slipping down the bridge of your nose, you jump up and tackle him down to the ground.  
''Gadzooks!!'' He yells as the both of you stumble. The two of you chuckle as you land on the thick pillow of snow, tangled up in a mess, you on top of him.

The shining lights from the street lamp reflect of his glasses and you can see how red his face is. You wrap the blanket around him and try to get off him, but he wraps his cold fingers around your arm, stopping you.

''Lie in the snow with me.'' He says with a smile, and that pretty cute buckteeth shine.

''That's crazy. We'll both die in the cold.'' You inch closer to his face and remove your shades, shoving it into your coat pocket. You give him a peck on his lips and he gives you a drowsy laugh. 

''I don't mind dying as long as I'm with you, Strider.'' He chuckles.

''That's so sweet, English. Did you get it from a cheesy rom com?'' You ask. In a second, he flips you over with all his strength and you hit the soft snow with a grunt. He hovers over you, your chests barely touching, and /boops/ you in the nose.

''Yes I did. But this I didn't.''

His eyes flutter shut as opposed to yours and he moves in for the kill. He kisses you on the lips. You kiss him back.

It's cold, and you're sure that you're going to get a cold for laying in the snow for so long. You're shivering and it's 2 in the morning. It's quiet and your nose is too numb to even smell anything. You're with the love of your life, kissing him, and although it warms up your heart, your fingers still feel cold.

But you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
